Une nouvelle ère
by Far Job's Eyes
Summary: Le monde a bien changé depuis les aventures de nos héros et aujourd'hui leurs enfants ont bien grandis. Ils sont cependant confrontés à un monde où la magie a été prohibée par les moldus et où les sorciers doivent vivre caché ou finir enfermé. Mais ayant hérité du courage de leurs ainés les enfants vont se battre pour libérer le monde de la magie et ramener l'équilibre.
1. Prélude

**Bonjour à tous et déjà merci de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. C'est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Étant une grande fan d'Harry Potter depuis le commencement de cette série, je me suis toujours demandée ce qui se passerait après. Dans cette fic je mets en scène les enfants des anciens héros et leurs aventures.**

**Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais qu'ils sont tous nés de l'imagination débordante et communicative de la talentueuse JK Rowlings qui nous a tous fait rêver.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner un avis sur ce que vous allez lire qu'il soit bon ou critique, c'est important pour moi d'avoir un retour pour cette première fic. **

**Je vous souhaites un bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Prélude :**

2025 :

La rue est déserte, la nuit est sur le point de tomber et on ne perçoit plus que les lointains reflets des projecteurs toujours allumés. Accompagné d'un bourdonnement continu constitué des mouvements du vent dut aux hélices de dizaines d'hélicoptères faisant le tour de la ville.

Sortant de leurs cachettes deux jeunes adolescents traversent la rue en essayant d'éviter de se faire repérer. Une fois dans une ruelle, le plus grand sort sa baguette et murmure la formule suivante « dissensium ». Soudain les briques se mettent à trembler et doucement se séparent formant finalement un passage étroit. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, laissant ensuite le passage se refermer en douceur.

Déjà ils percevaient le bruit des sirènes, parcourant la rue où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Ils avancèrent à tâtons éclairant leur chemin à l'aide de leurs baguettes.

Quelques instants plus tard le passage débouchait sur une grande porte en bois massif. Après avoir marmonné quelques formules la porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la maison en prenant soin de lancer un sort de protection avant de la laisser se refermer.

La pièce principale située à leur gauche était faiblement éclairée, ils s'y dirigèrent donc :

« James, Albus c'est vous ? Lança une douce voix féminine que tout deux reconnurent.

- Oui Rose c'est nous désolé d'avoir tant tardé.

Rose Weasley se précipita vers ses cousins et les serra dans ses bras :

- J'ai eu si peur qu'ils vous soient arrivés quelques choses.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Albus ne risque rien tant que je suis là pour le protéger.

Son frère lui lança un regard accusateur. Soudain une sirène retentie, constituée de plusieurs sons graves et répétés:

- On a eu de la chance un peu plus et on ne serait jamais arrivé avant le couvre feu, dit James en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Où sont les autres ? S'enquit Albus.

- A l'étage, on vous attendez avant de commencer.

Ils montèrent tous rejoindre leurs amis. Teddy était là et les salua chaleureusement. Il considérait les fils Potter comme ses propres petits frères. Ce qui était sans doute dut au fait qu'il les avait vu naître et que depuis la mort de ses parents, lors de l'ultime bataille, Ginny et Harry, encore tout jeune à l'époque, l'avaient recueillit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson :

- Je ne voit pas le Lovegood, observa James.

- Oui Lorcan m'a prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir ce soir, il semblerait que la situation de leur mère se soit aggravée.

James continuait de discuter avec Teddy, tandis que son jeune frère, Albus, préoccupé, regardait le feu songeur.

Il ne comprenait pas comment le monde avait pu tant changer en l'espace de quelques années. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie des récits d'aventures mettant en scène son père et sa mère, qu'on lui contait lorsqu'il était enfant. Récits qui lui semblaient aujourd'hui irréalisables.

Il regrettait surtout de n'avoir que trop peu connu l'époque où la magie était encore cachée au monde des moldus et où sorciers et sorcières pouvaient encore vivre librement.

Malheureusement tout avait changé et le monde de ses parents n'était plus qu'un beau rêve d'enfant.

Depuis que les mangemorts avaient attaqué le monde des moldus la magie avait été révélée au grand jour. Et cela va s'en dire, immédiatement considérée comme quelque chose de mauvais, une sorte de nouvelle arme anti moldus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les politiques du monde entier s'emparent de ces histoires et promettent d'y mettre un terme. Quelques élections plus tard la magie était prohibée et ses utilisateurs emprisonnés, voir pire.

Ainsi donc le monde des sorciers avait définitivement changé de visage. Magiciens et créatures se retrouvant exposés, chacun devait choisir son camp, devenir le chasseur pour le compte des hommes ou la proie.

Beaucoup de sorciers avaient choisis de vivre une vie normale, abandonnant tout ce qui pouvait les rattacher de près ou de loin à la magie.

Les autres étaient devenus des traqueurs, détruisant ou contrôlant tous les lieux où il y eu un jour une once de magie.

Les baguettes et tous autres objets enchantés étaient devenus une denrée rare. A part les chasseurs, peu de magicien possédait sa propre baguette.

Les quelques groupes de rebelle du monde entier avaient du s'incliner face à la création de nouvelles armes permettant de capter et tracer les lieux où un sort avait été jeté.

Bien entendu incarcérer les magiciens dans les prisons classiques était impossible, les institutions telle que Azkaban devinrent donc monnaie courante tout autour du globe. Les humains, même bien équipé, ne souhaitant pas y travailler les détraqueurs continuèrent leurs horribles besognes et rejoignirent donc à leur tour la cause des moldus.

Abus fut extirpé de ses pensées par sa sœur Lily qui lui sauta au cou :

- Albus, il est temps de sortir de tes rêveries, maintenant que tout le groupe est là, Teddy a quelque chose à nous dire.

* * *

**Voila pour le prélude j'espère que cela vous a plu ou du moins intrigué, je publierai la suite dans le courant de la semaine. Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Comme prévu voici la suite, je dois admettre que ce chapitre n'est pas celui qui bouge le plus mais il faut bien commencer à mettre les choses en place le prochain aura plus d'action :)**

**Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Très bien, comme vous le savez tous nous ne sommes que trop peu pour entreprendre quelques entreprises que se soit pour libérer Azkaban. La seule option qui s'offre à nous, si l'on souhaite rassembler le plus de sorciers possible, c'est de retourner au chemin de traverse pour récupérer les derniers objets magiques encore disponibles. Avec un peu de chance on pourra récupérer assez de baguettes pour nous tous. Et bien entendu il sera beaucoup plus facile de convaincre nos congénères de nous rejoindre dans la lutte si nous avons des armes à leur proposer et de quoi nous défendre.

- Teddy, tout cela est bien beau mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que le chemin de traverse est fermé depuis des années et qu'il est gardé, par des créatures ayant rejoints les moldus. Ajouta James.

- Il y aurait même une Acromantula d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ajouta Lily.

Hugo tressaillit. Il était certes le plus jeune du haut de ses 16 ans mais était cependant très courageux, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'araignée dont il avait hérité la peur maladive de son père.

- Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes disparues, répliqua Rose, espérant rassurer son frère.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, ajouta Albus.

- C'est du suicide, jamais on ne pourra passer sous les surveillances moldus, on ne pourra même pas atteindre les portes de l'ancien chaudron baveur que l'on sera déjà en route pour Azkaban.

- Le meilleur moyen serait de transplaner.

- Autant se rendre directement aux moldus, tu sais très bien que leurs capteurs peuvent trouver les lieux où des sorciers ont transplanés, au mieux on aura deux minutes de temps de manœuvre et rien de plus. Expliqua Rose.

- La seule option qui s'offre à nous c'est d'être invisible.

James regarda son frère, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir :

- James ne me dit pas que tu as oublié les histoires de papa.

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit enfin à quoi il faisait référence :

- La cape d'invisibilité de papa.

Albus acquiesça :

- Mais on ne sait pas où elle est, peut être même qu'il ne l'a plus.

- A mon avis elle doit être au ministère de la magie, expliqua Lily, lorsqu'il était Aurore il devait s'en servir souvent.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait laissé c'est l'un des seuls cadeaux qu'il a hérité de son père, il l'aura sans doute gardé prés de lui. Elle doit sans doute se trouver dans la maison. Ajouta James.

- Tout ça est bien beau mais avec cette cape on ne peut pas être plus de trois.

- Ne nous emballons pas, je trouve l'idée de la cape très intéressante, expliqua Teddy, et la première étape sera de la récupérer. Bien entendu il ne faut pas que votre père se doute de quelque chose.

- Sinon c'est fini, privé de baguette jusqu'à la fin des temps… Souffla Lily.

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, votre père a sa petite routine, il part tous les jours au travail vers 7h30, le temps d'aller chercher mon père. Et ils ne finissent que tard le soir, cela nous laisse une journée complète pour récupérer sa cape, exposa Hugo.

- C'est bien beau mais ma mère, elle, passe toutes ses journées chez nous.

- Ce n'est pas possible pourquoi entre toutes les professions moldus possibles il a fallut qu'elle choisisse de devenir auteur… S'emporta Rose.

- C'est sur que le milieu sportif lui correspondait plus mais malheureusement il n'y a plus de place pour le quidditch dans ce monde, ajouta Lily. Pourtant je suis sure que si j'avais pu apprendre à voler j'aurais été aussi douée que maman.

Expliqua t'elle pensive, étant l'une des plus jeunes elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller à Poudlard.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Teddy se leva, sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers le couloir. Il fit un signe de tête à James avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

James demanda calmement à tout le monde de se rassembler dans un coin de la pièce et de rester silencieux. D'un coup de baguette il éteignît toutes les lumières et murmura le mot suivant « protego », immédiatement un voile invisible couvrit la salle. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et un silence de mort emplissait la pièce ne faisant qu'accentuer leur peur.

L'escalier craqua, le plancher suivit, des sons de pas se firent clairement entendre. Tous retinrent leur souffle Rose et Albus dégainèrent leurs baguettes à leur tour. Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Hugo et Lily tressaillirent, étant les plus jeunes ils ne possédaient pas leur propre baguette, sauf celle de leurs ainés quand ils leurs prêtaient. L'ombre de deux pieds s'immobilisa devant la porte. James leva se baguette près à réagir quand soudain trois petits coups saccadés retentirent.

C'était Teddy. Par ce code il faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement. James annula son sort de protection et ouvrit la porte:

- C'est Lorcan, il est en bas. Il y a eut une catastrophe.

Tous se précipitèrent à la suite de Teddy rejoindre leur ami qui était à la cuisine. Ils le retrouvèrent affalé sur la table, lorsqu'il se releva tous purent constater son état déplorable. Ses cheveux étaient sales et en bataille, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, il avait les joues creusées et le teint blafard comme si il venait de voir un épouvantard. Tous prirent part autour de la table, Lily le prit dans ses bras où il se laissa aller dans un tourbillon de larme. Lorsqu'il se fut quelque peu calmé, Teddy lui tendit un morceau de chocolat dont il connaissait les propriétés curatives. Lorcan le manga sans appétit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il regarda chacun de ses amis et entreprit de leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer :

- Ils ont été prit, bredouilla t'il, ils étaient juste là devant moi et je n'ai rien fait pour les aider. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai fuit comme un lâche. Il étouffa un sanglot avant de reprendre, ils étaient trop nombreux ils avaient dut préparer leur coup car ils sont arrivés de tous les côtés ne nous laissant aucune porte de sortie. J'ai tout de même réussit à leur échapper par le souterrain dans la cave. Mais je ne saurais dire comment j'ai réussi tout c'est passé si vite.

Il se laissa de nouveau plonger dans un océan de larme. Teddy posa une main protectrice sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Et il poursuivit à sa place :

- Luna, Rolf et Lysander ont été raflé par des traqueurs.

Rose se releva excédée :

- Ils n'avaient aucun droit de faire ça tant que le procès n'a pas eu lieux, ils étaient sous protection judiciaire. Explosa t'elle.

- Oui mais ils représentaient une menace qu'il fallait détruire le plus rapidement possible. Ces gens là ne respectent aucunes règles. Ajouta James. Ce n'est pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière.

Lily resserra son étreinte autour de Lorcan en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire Lorcan. Tu as pris la meilleure décision. On est tous là avec toi et on va t'aider tu ne pouvais rien faire tout seul. Ensemble on trouvera une solution. On va les libérer je te le promets.

- Lily, tu veux bien accompagner Lorcan dans ma chambre, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos.

Elle acquiesça et tout deux sortirent de la pièce. Lupin ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière eux :

- Maintenant cela devient urgent, la situation est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait, il faut agir le plus rapidement possible.

- Se n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos propres familles soient touchées, ajouta Hugo, tous les survivants de l'ultime bataille se font rafler un à un, il faut frapper maintenant si l'on veut éviter la catastrophe.

Teddy prit place à son tour autour de la table :

- Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire, il y a quelques jours j'ai eu une entrevue avec Lysander, sa voix se transforma en un murmure les intimant à tous se rapprocher. Il m'a parlé de la dernière expédition qu'il a entreprit avec sa mère.

- Où étaient ils partis ? demanda Hugo.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils étaient dans l'ancienne école de magie Poudlard.

Tous lancèrent une forte exclamation :

- Comment ont' ils pu il aller, c'est l'un des endroit les plus surveillé de l'Angleterre, même un crapaud ne pourrait pas franchir les portes. S'exclama Rose.

Teddy ne répondit pas, mais il poursuivit :

- Ils se sont séparés pour couvrir le plus de terrain et d'après Lysander quelques heures de fouille plus tard sa mère s'est précipité vers lui et lui a ordonné de repartir immédiatement. Sans lui donner plus d'explication ils sont rentrés directement. Plus tard elle lui a simplement raconté que quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait à Poudlard et que ce qu'elle avait vu pouvait leur provoquer de grave ennui.

- Elle ne lui a pas dit ce qu'elle avait vu ? S'enquit Albus captivé.

- Non en tout cas cela doit être très important pour les traqueurs, car quelques jours plus tard elle était convoquée au tribunal.

- Ils doivent préparer un grand coup, sinon les Lovegood n'auraient jamais été capturé si vite. En tout cas ils mettent tout en œuvre pour qu'on ne sache rien. Objecta Albus.

- Il faudrait aller vérifier nous même. Ajouta Hugo.

- Bien sur mais il va nous falloir de l'équipement et avec une baguette pour deux c'est impossible. Dans un premier temps l'expédition sur le chemin de traverse est obligatoire. Il faut de quoi riposter sinon se sera notre tour d'être raflé.

- Si nous retrouvons la cape d'invisibilité de Harry nous pouvons reporter l'expédition pour se concentrer sur Poudlard toute cette histoire en sent pas bon et plus vite nous aurons éclaircit les zones d'ombres mieux se sera. Expliqua Hugo.

- Mais Teddy comment veux tu faire, Poudlard est encore plus surveillé que le chemin de traverse.

- Dans tous les cas nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller, on va devoir former des groupes. Je propose que Albus, Lily et moi allions à Poudlard et que Rose, James et Hugo s'occupent du chemin de traverse.

- Bien mais pour la cape ? Nous n'en avons qu'une pour couvrir deux endroits c'est impossible.

- C'est votre groupe qui aura la cape, ajouta Teddy. Hugo tu emprunteras la baguette de Lorcan, Lily il me semble que celle de ta mère ne lui est d'aucune utilité il va falloir lui emprunter le plus discrètement possible une fois rentré tu la reposeras immédiatement. Mieux vaut ne pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres des Potter.

Il se tourna vers Hugo qui était perdu dans ses pensées :

- Hugo, sais tu si George Weasley a conservé des farces et attrapes de son ancienne boutique ?

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas connaissant tonton George, je demanderai à mon cousin Fred si il peut me procurer se dont tu as besoin.

- Je te donnerai une liste plus tard.

- Il reste cependant un problème, observa Albus, sans cape comment comptes tu nous faire entrer dans Poudlard ?

Le visage de Teddy s'illumina, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire :

- Lors de ma conversation avec Lysander, il m'a confié ce qu'il fallait pour rentrer sans se faire repérer.

D'un geste révérencieux il sortit de sa poche un parchemin, tous se penchèrent pour le regarder sous toute ses coutures :

- C'est qu'un bout de papier… Objecta Hugo.

Le sourire de Teddy s'allongea :

- Jurez solennellement que vos intentions sont mauvaises.

Tous se regardèrent en souriant, ils avaient entre leur main la célèbre carte du Maraudeur.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que cela vous à plus à bientôt pour la suite :), n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'ai été très inspirée dernièrement du coup j'en poste deux à la suite :)**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout merci de me suivre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, Rose occupait sa tante Ginny Potter pendant que Lily récupérait la baguette. James et Albus s'occupaient de la fouille de la maison pour retrouver la cape de leur père. Cela ne fut pas long leur père ayant la fâcheuse habitude de ranger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sous la latte de parquet branlante de sa chambre. Pensant surement être le seul à connaître l'emplacement. C'était sans compter la curiosité de ses enfants qui avaient découvert très rapidement l'emplacement de sa boite à trésor. C'est ainsi que Albus récupéra la cape « Finalement ce ne fut pas difficile » pensa t'il tout joyeux. Il tenait entre ses mains une relique du monde magique, une pièce d'histoire. Mais il trouvait normal de l'emprunter, cela suivait le cycle père fils. Il fourra donc le bout de tissu dans son sac, replaça délicatement la latte veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère toujours en pleine conversation philosophique avec Rose, qui avait hérité la conversation de sa mère.

Il quitta bien vite la chambre de ses parents et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sienne. Il se saisît d'une feuille de papier et griffonna quelques mots, expliquant à Teddy qu'il avait la cape avant de l'envoyer dans les airs. Le papier fila comme l'éclair vers son expéditeur. « Une chance qu'il n'existe pas encore de détecteur anti note » soupira t'il pensif. Il alla ensuite prévenir son frère qui lui était encore entrain de fouiller le grenier.

Une fois prêt ils descendirent rejoindre Rose et Lily. Toutes deux étaient faussement captivée par les nouvelles lignes écrites par Ginny. Elle était sans doute une excellente joueuse de Quiddich dans le monde des sorciers mais dans celui des moldus elle n'était encore qu'une bien mauvaise écrivaine n'ayant réussit à publier qu'un livre pour enfant. Depuis ce temps elle s'était convaincu de son talent et essayait sans succès de s'atteler à des livres plus sérieux.

Il ne fallut d'ailleurs à Rose pas plus que la vision de ses cousins pour se détourner de sa lecture. Albus lui fit un léger clin d'œil, elle comprit le message resta encore quelques minutes avant de repartir chez elle :

« La voilà bien pressée, observa Ginny un peu contrariée que son histoire ne provoque pas plus de passion.

- Elle devait aider son frère à terminer ses devoirs.

Ginny se renfrogna et se tourna vers ses deux garçons en souriant :

- Albus qu'est ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père c'est troublant, les mêmes cheveux en batailles, le même visage sauf pour les yeux tu as hérité des miens. Elle caressa délicatement la joue de son fils.

- Alors que toi James tu as tout hérité de notre famille, tu ressembles comme deux goutes d'eaux à mon frère Charlie, avec tes cheveux roux et tes taches de rousseur…

- Maman, marmonna ce dernier, arrête de me traiter comme un gamin je vais bientôt avoir 20 ans, pas quatre.

- A mes yeux tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon. Heureusement que tu es là Lily pour me donner encore un peu d'amour, tes grands frères se sentent trop grand maintenant pour ma faire des câlins.

- Maman, soupirèrent les deux frères en cœur.

- Bien qui veut manger une bonne tarte à la citrouille ?

- M'ma pas encore, ajoutèrent tous en cœur.

- Il n'y a vraiment personne pour me soutenir dans cette famille. »

Albus se réveilla au aurore, déjà tout excitée de la journée à venir. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait découvrir Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir y aller avant la fermeture. Son frère lui, d'un an son ainé, avait eu le privilège d'y passer une année. Il avait loupé l'école de peu mais enfin il pourrait découvrir le lieu de toutes les histoires de ses parents. Il ne doutait pas du fait que ça ait changé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une joie immense de la découvrir. Même si il aurait aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Malgré son bonheur apparent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux évènements préoccupant de ses derniers jours. La situation des sorciers empirait et même si ses parents n'y prêtaient plus attention, lui y pensait tout le temps. Quel secret Luna avait elle bien pu découvrir pour être si rapidement mise hors jeux ? Il espérait avoir la réponse à la fin de la journée.

Il resta encore quelques minutes dans ses pensées avant de finalement se lever pour de bon, il alla se doucher en vitesse et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne prit que des vêtements confortables, il enfila ses baskets et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Son père était déjà réveillé et occupé à lire le journal. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mettant en valeur ses premières rides. Il releva la tête en entendant son fils :

« Te voilà bien matinal ce matin Albus.

- Oui j'ai prévu d'aller faire du sport avec Teddy aujourd'hui après nous irons sans doute au cinéma avec James et Lily.

- Teddy a du travail aussi tu sais, il ne faut pas le déranger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas papa la librairie est fermée aujourd'hui il a donc tout le temps qu'il faut.

- Eh bien.

Albus se saisit de la confiture et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner :

- Comment ça va le travail ?

- Nous avons beaucoup à faire en ce moment ton oncle et moi, mais la boutique fonctionne bien c'est le principal. Tu sais de plus en plus de sorciers viennent rendre leurs objets magiques, tous comprennent que les temps sont différents aujourd'hui et que le meilleure solution est de s'adapter, même si ce n'est pas facile. Seul les traqueurs sont embêtants, toujours sur notre dos pour vérifier que nous ne gardons aucun objet et que nous leur remettons bien tout.

- Tu ne regrettes pas l'ancienne époque ?

- Il n'y a pas à regretter il faut s'adapter au changement et arrêter de regarder en arrière même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.

Albus s'en retourna à son petit déjeuner, déçu que son père ne fasse rien pour défendre la magie. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà son frère le rejoignit :

- Alors frérot près pour le sport ?

- Oui j'ai prit tout ce qu'il faut, il ne reste plus qu'à prévoir de quoi manger.

- Il y a plein de reste dans le frigo les garçons prenez ce que vous voulez.

- Merci papa, répondirent ils.

Lily ne tarda pas à descendre elle aussi:

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Dit moi jeune fille, je sais que l'on est samedi mais tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

- Non Rose m'a aidé hier, ne t'inquiètes pas papa.

- Ah il faut que je parte il est presque 7h30. »

Il se leva plia soigneusement son journal, enfila son manteau et prit son sac. Il embrassa chacun de ses enfants avant de sortir.

Il se repassa la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Albus quelques instants plus tôt. Le monde avait tant changé il n'était plus possible de jouer les héros surtout qu'aujourd'hui il avait une famille à protéger. Il était plus sage de se cantonner à suivre les règles des moldus sans faire de vagues de peur de représailles. Il tenait bien trop à sa famille pour la mettre en danger en essayant de revivre sa gloire passée. Même si cette situation lui pesait il devait rester fort et soutenir sa famille. Des atrocités arrivaient tous les jours et malheureusement il était impuissant face à ces évènements. Il soupira et essaya de ne plus y penser pendant le trajet qui le séparait de la maison des Weasley. Pourtant en son fort intérieur il souhaitait aider et se battre de nouveau contre tous ces traqueurs abusant de leurs pouvoirs. Il repensa à ses enfants et se calma intérieurement. Aujourd'hui encore il n'allait pas faire de vague.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la librairie de Teddy, Rose et Hugo les avait rejoints. La tension commençait à monter, tous étaient effrayés de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, mais ils savaient que ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le bâtiment. Teddy était là les attendant patiemment. Il était le plus âgés et aussi le plus réfléchit et donc le plus apte à occuper le poste de chef de leur groupe. Il avait hérité de son père d'un regard félin ainsi que d'une chevelure brune, il conservait pourtant la carrure élancée de sa mère et son air mutin. Du haut de ses 27 ans il était déjà doté d'une volonté sans faille et d'un don surdéveloppé pour la magie, sans doute un autre cadeau de son père. Il avait également eut la chance de finir ses études à l'école Poudlard avant que la magie ne soit prohibée en Angleterre c'était donc le plus habile de tous et il mettait un poing d'honneur à tous les aider à apprendre à se servir de la magie. Cependant les marques de fatigue sur son visage trahissaient son angoisse. Il savait que la vie de tout le groupe ne dépendait que de lui et cela lui incombait une énorme charge de stress.

Il les salua tous et se leva pour les accueillir comme il se doit avant de les inviter à entrer dans sa boutique. A l'intérieur une odeur douçâtre de poussière emplissait la pièce accompagnée de celle de l'encre fraichement imprimée. Des centaines d'ouvrages étaient entreposés en colonne semblant tenir par magie. Des rayonnages remplis de bouquins se succédaient. C'était pour tous, une atmosphère rassurante et chaleureuse. C'était ici qu'était né l'idée même de leur groupe, entre ces piles de livres plus hautes les unes que les autres. Ici que le combat avait vraiment commencé. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la pièce du fond et préparèrent les derniers préparatifs minutieusement, veillant à ne rien omettre. Teddy sortit de sa poche 5 bracelets en cuivre :

- Ils servent à brouiller le signal magique, mettait le au poignet de la main que vous utilisez pour tenir votre baguette. Cela vous permettra de jeter quelques sorts sans être repéré, n'en abusez pas, et ne l'utilisez qu'une fois sur place. Les lieux comme le chemin de traverse et Poudlard sont encore empli de magie il est donc plus facile de brouiller le signal.

Tous les enfilèrent, sans dire un mot. La tension était palpable. Ils se souhaitèrent une dernière fois bonne chance avant de se séparer. James, Rose et Hugo partirent de leur cotés.

Les deux autres suivirent leur ainé. Teddy les emmena au fin fond d'une ruelle déserte, sur le sol se trouvait un pneu :

- C'est un portoloin utilisé par les traqueurs pour se rendre à pré au lard. De la nous trouverons un passage nous menant directement à Poudlard.

- Les traqueurs ne risquent ils pas de savoir que nous l'avons utilisé ? Interrogea Albus.

- Aucun risque je l'ai trafiqué personne ne saura que nous l'avons utilisé. Il est bientôt 9h, vous êtes près ?

- Oui, dirent ils en cœur.

Chacun attrapa le pneu d'une main et quand le premier coup d'horloge retentit ils avaient tout trois disparut.

Le monde tourbillonnait autour d'eux, puis tout s'immobilisa et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ancienne cabane hurlante :

- Ca va pas trop secoué ? S'enquit Teddy.

- Oui ca va encore heureux que nous n'ayons pas le mal du portoloin, ironisa Lily.

Le vent était glacé, l'automne avait coloré les feuilles en un dégradé de brun. Les rues étaient désertes, seul le murmure du vent faisant trembler les volets se faisait entendre. Ils avancèrent à tâtons vers Honeydukes. La ville ressemblait à une ville fantôme comme dans certains vieux westerns. Seul le bruit de leurs pas crissant sur les feuilles mortes semblait déranger le silence environnant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'ancienne confiserie qui n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Devant ce spectacle navrant Teddy fut prit d'un frisson de nostalgie, il se revoyait encore découvrir pour la première fois cet endroit lorsqu'il n'avait que 11 ans, il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'odeur sucrée et acidulée qui s'en dégageait. Une odeur à faire saliver n'importe quel enfant. Et maintenant il ne restait que poussières et le doux parfum enivrant de son enfance avait été remplacé par l'odeur acre de pourriture.

Ils entrèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers derrière ce qui ressemblait encore à un comptoir. Une fois en bas il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour repérer la trappe permettant l'accès au passage secret. Un nuage de poussière se dégagea du tunnel. Teddy sortit de son sac une lampe de poche et descendit prudemment les quelques marches. Albus et Lily suivirent. Cette dernière prenant soin de refermer la trappe derrière eux. Ainsi leur aventure venait de commencer.

* * *

**Voilà rendez vous au prochain épisode :) je vais sans doute le poster dans le courant de la semaine. Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas et bonne journée. A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous remercie mille fois pour votre soutien. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis cela compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir si mon travail est bon ou mauvais. Merci d'avance.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Rose repéra vite le bâtiment qui abritait quelques années auparavant le chaudron baveur, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Un traqueur se trouvait au coin de la rue inspectant chaque personne entrant ou sortant de la rue. James sortit précautionneusement la cape de son sac. Tout trois se recouvrirent de cette étoffe. Après s'être assuré que rien ne sortait de la cape et que leur présence était complètement camouflée, ils avancèrent dans la direction du traqueur. Ils le dépassèrent sans éveiller son attention, Hugo sortit de sa poche une bombe d'artifice que son cousin lui avait confié la veille. Une fois immobilisé dans un angle de la rue, il lança la bombe le plus loin possible. Elle explosa une bonne centaines de mètre plus loin. Le traqueur se précipita dans la direction des éclairs, pensant sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque quelconque. Ils profitèrent donc de son absence pour se diriger vers le bâtiment. Une fois devant, Rose vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir les portes à l'aide d'un passe partout récupéré par son père quelques années plus tôt. La porte crissa et s'ouvrit doucement. Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans la pièce principale. On pouvait voir des cadavres de chaises et de tables maintenant inutilisés. Un ancien comptoir couvert de poussière se situait à gauche de la pièce, signe de l'ancienne utilisation de ce bâtiment. Rose revoyait clairement les photos de journaux conservés par ses parents, montrant un endroit chaleureux et accueillant, il n'en restait rien si ce n'est cette atmosphère angoissante. Un escalier en bois étroit se situait dans un coin, mais aucun des trois amis n'auraient prit le risque de le grimper à en juger l'état de décrépitude de la bâtisse. James remarqua la porte arrière donnant sur une cour. Tous s'y dirigèrent toujours protégé par la cape. Hugo s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher la poignée elle pivota. Prit de panique ils s'écartèrent laissant la place à un grand homme à l'air patibulaire. Il entra dans la pièce tous ses sens en éveils. Il inspecta d'un long regard chaque parcelle de la pièce. Hugo avait l'impression que malgré la cape il pouvait les voir tant son regard était pénétrant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. L'homme arborait une longue chevelure graisseuse noire comme l'ébène, il avait des petits yeux porcins perçant de couleur grise. Il renifla et un rictus se dessina sur son visage féroce :

« Je sais que vous êtes là, je sens votre présence. »

Rose retint un cri de stupeur. Dotée d'une logique implacable elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible que l'homme puisse déceler leur présence. Le chasseur avança de quelques pas et sortit sa baguette. Un éclair rougeâtre traversa son regard. Il fouilla consciencieusement chaque parcelle de la pièce :

« Je vous trouverai. Souffla t'il. »

Il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de leur cachette quand soudain une des chaises tomba. Il fit volteface et bondit sur ce qui ressemblait à un gros rat gris. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou :

« A vous voilà. Pourquoi tenter de vous dissimuler à moi.

Le rat se mit à trembler et à grossir, son museau ressembla bientôt à un nez son visage s'allongea ainsi que son corps, quelques secondes plus tard il n'y avait plus trace du rat mais simplement d'un vieillard sale et miteux :

- Je ne cherchais pas à fuir je voulais simplement m'amuser, assura t'il d'un ton peu convainquant.

- Bien entendu, ironisa l'homme, vous êtes attendu à Gringotts immédiatement. Je ne serais vous conseiller de vous dépêcher il n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Très bien cher Rookwood, j'y vais de ce pas.

Le petit homme se libéra de la prise du traqueur et commença à avancer précipitamment d'un pas non assuré. Le chasseur le rattrapa en quelques pas et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Je vous accompagne, lança t'il dans un sourire à glacer le sang.

L'homme semblait perturbé :

- Si vous insistez, monsieur. Ajouta t'il terrorisé. »

Tout deux se dirigèrent donc vers la porte du fond et disparurent.

James, Rose et Hugo lâchèrent un long soupir. Jamais ils n'avaient eut aussi peur de leur vie :

« Vous avez entendu, Rookwood, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Si je me souviens bien c'était le nom d'un mangemort. Expliqua Rose.

- Cela ne me surprendrait pas tu sais la plupart des mangemorts qui sont encore en vie se sont reconvertis en traqueur cela correspond assez bien à leurs idéaux. Ironisa James.

- Mangemort ou pas il était flippant. Ajouta Hugo encore tremblant.

- Allons y avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne rentre. »

Les trois adolescents se munirent de ce qu'il leur restait de courage et avancèrent vers la cour. Une fois sur place James sortit sa baguette et exécuta les mouvements appropriés pour ouvrir le chemin de traverse. C'est Teddy qui lui avait enseigné, étant un bon élève il réussit du premier coup et doucement les pierre se séparèrent laissant place à un passage étroit débouchant sur une immense rue à perte de vue. James revoyait clairement les boutiques plus belles et intrigantes les unes que les autres, aujourd'hui il ne restait pour la plupart que des ruines. Témoignant des combats qui avait dut y avoir lieu quelques années plus tôt. Certains bâtiments étaient effondrés les autres étaient dans un état lamentable. Tous furent consternés de ce spectacle, ils se doutaient que cela aurait changé mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé ce chaos. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal évitant de percuter une poutre, une porte et autres objets qui jonchaient le sol. Arrivé à hauteur de ce qui était anciennement le magasin de balai, James intima à ses compagnons de stopper :

« Commençons ici, avec un peu de chance nous trouverons des balais réparables. Rose tu as bien le vieux sac de ta mère ?

- Oui, dit elle en secouant le petit sac de tissus devant lui, il lui a beaucoup servit lorsqu'elle était jeune. »

Tous sortirent prudemment de la cape et entreprirent de chercher les restes de balai chacun de leurs cotés. Dés que quelque chose d'intéressant se présentait ils le donnaient à Rose qui le rangeait soigneusement dans son sac sans fond. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures passant de boutiques en boutiques récupérant tout ce qui pouvait être sauvé et réutilisé. A plusieurs reprises ils avaient du se cacher des chasseurs qui faisaient leur ronde, mais ils ne furent pas repérés.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la boutique de baguette. Sans doute l'une des boutiques les plus épargnées, elle avait simplement était mise à sac, mais en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient vu tout au long de la journée c'était presque un luxe. Ils entrèrent joyeusement, pensant déjà au retour triomphant qu'ils allaient faire une fois cette boutique finie.

Une odeur très forte et désagréable remplissait la pièce. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire. Le boutique était également extrêmement sombre on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. James sortit sa lampe de poche et éclaira la pièce. Si on pouvait encore appeler cela une pièce. C'était plus proche d'une grotte que d'un magasin. La pluparts des étagères étaient renversées des milliers de boites remplissaient le sol.

Un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir tant c'était sombre. Rose tremblait mais sortie sa baguette avant de prononcer le sort suivant « lumos maxima ». Une pleine lumière emplie la pièce découvrant une énorme toile d'araignée au fond du bâtiment. Hugo lâcha un cri :

« Oh non, souffla t'il en tremblant. »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'une énorme forme sortie des profondeurs de la pièce. Un trou béant se trouvait au centre du sol. Et tous purent admirer l'énorme araignée qui s'en dégagea. Les jambes d'Hugo se dérobèrent sous lui, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tétanisé de peur. James s'avança vers la bête :

« Nous ne voulions pas troubler ton repère, nous partons tout de suite. Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

- Partir ? Gronda l'énorme araignée, je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais aimé les petits fouineurs et j'ai pour ordre de dévorer quiconque entrera dans mon antre, ce que vous venez de faire. Sa voix était forte et grave, faisant écho sur chaque mur de la tanière.

- Soyons raisonnable… balbutia James, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'araignée se jetait sur eux. Rose poussa son frère et roula sur le côté pour éviter un des crochets du gigantesque Arachné :

- James, hurla t'elle en extirpant une longue épée de son sac magique. »

Elle la lança à son cousin qui l'attrapa, il se tourna vers l'araignée et de toutes ses forces, brandit l'arme sur une de ses pattes. Il y eut un long cri de douleur qui remplit toute la pièce faisant vibrer tous les objets restants. Rose essaya de réveiller son frère sans succès, elle finit par lui décoller une gifle qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est déjà le matin, dit il confus.

Soudain son regard se posa sur l'araignée que son cousin était en train de combattre il faillit de nouveau tourner de l'œil mais sa sœur l'en empêcha :

- Hors de question que tu te rendormes, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite, hurla t'elle.

- Mais... essaya t'il d'articuler.

- Pas de mais. Tu vois le trou là bas.

Il acquiesça.

- C'est là qu'on va.

- Mais tu es folle c'est en plein dans le nid.

- Justement je suis sure que les dernières baguettes se trouvent ici, sinon les traqueurs n'auraient jamais mit une Acromantula pour garder cette boutique.

Elle secoua son frère pour le faire reprendre totalement ses esprits :

- Allez Hugo maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps James pourra la retenir. »

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers le trou et sautèrent dedans d'un bon. Rose s'accrocha à un bout de toile et rattrapa son frère au vol. Elle indiqua un tunnel et ils s'y dirigèrent précipitamment. Quelques araignées arrivèrent mais Rose les tua à l'aide du sort que son oncle lui avait appris. Au bout du tunnel ils arrivèrent dans un nid constitué de dizaine de baguette en bon état :

« Couvre moi Hugo. Lança t'elle à son frère. »

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre sur le coup jusqu'à ce que plusieurs araignées arrivent les déloger de leur nid. Hugo réussit à contenir sa peur quelques instants et lança à son tour le même sort que sa sœur. Il combattit bravement outrepassant son irrépressible envie de fuir ou de tomber dans les pommes. Laissant à sa sœur le temps de fourrer dans son sac le plus de baguette possible. Elle avait presque fini lorsqu'une araignée sortit de sa cachette juste en face d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'araignée la piquait. Rose sentit le venin se rependre dans ses veines et rendre son corps complètement engourdit. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et plongea dans un profond coma. Lorsque Hugo comprit se qu'il venait de se passer il tua l'araignée, il était possédé par une colère immense et détruit tout ce qui se présentait devant lui. Quand le flux d'Arachnide se calma il se précipita vers sa sœur inconsciente. Il la porta et l'emmena hors du trou.

Il réussit à s'extirper sans trop de difficulté. James continuait de se battre et dans un dernier coup d'épée, réussit à infliger le coup de grâce à la bête. L'araignée tomba à la renverse faisant trembler le sol. Ses pattes se replièrent sur elles mêmes avant de s'immobiliser complètement. James se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé. Il n'eut pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle que déjà son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de sa cousine :

« Que s'est il passé ? Interrogea t'il.

Hugo fondit en larme :

- Elle a été piquée par une des araignées, je ne sais pas quoi faire, balbutia t'il.

James essaya de rassurer son cousin, même si il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire :

- Teddy va arranger ça on va rentrer le plus rapidement possible et tout va bien se passer. »

Il essayait de s'en convaincre lui même. Il aida son cousin et tout deux sortirent de la boutique portant la jeune fille toujours endormie. A peine avaient ils franchit la porte que des dizaines de baguettes se pointèrent sur eux. Une vingtaine de traqueurs étaient là et les attendaient patiemment. Un des hommes s'avança vers eux tout sourire :

« Bienvenu mes enfant sur le chemin de traverse. Lança t'il d'un air goguenard.

- Là on est dans la merde, souffla Hugo à son cousin.»

James devait l'admettre, ils étaient en plein cauchemar.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre. La suite ce week end :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce léger retard mais il semblerait que mon week end fut plus complet que prévu. Enfin bref, je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews que m'encouragent vraiment à poursuivre cette histoire. J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le tunnel n'en finissait plus. Teddy, Lily et Albus avançaient depuis ce qui leur semblait des heures. L'excitation d'Albus avait eut le temps de redescendre et maintenant l'émotion qui le dominait était plutôt l'ennui. Lorsqu'il se demanda si ce tunnel n'était pas éternel, Teddy montra en souriant les quelques marches devant lui :

« Nous sommes presque arrivés courage. »

Lily sauta de joie enfin elle pourrait entrer pour la première fois de sa vie à la célèbre école Poudlard. Même si ce n'était pas de façon traditionnelle. Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques minutes avant de voir enfin la fin du passage. Teddy l'ouvrit et s'extirpa du tunnel, suivit de près par Albus et Lily. Il referma le passage précautionneusement avant de sortir la carte du maraudeur, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de prononcer distinctement :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte se colora et tous purent voir l'emplacement exact de chaque personne à Poudlard :

« Pour commencer nous allons passez à la bibliothèque, expliqua Teddy. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent ne savant pas comment y aller. Albus était éblouit par la bâtisse, ses longs couloirs, ses imposants escaliers, l'immense parc qu'il aperçut furtivement par les hautes fenêtres. Tout dans Poudlard respirait la magie. Il regretta encore plus de ne pas avoir pu y aller, ici tous les contes et les histoires de ses parents prenaient vie. Il s'imaginait sillonnant ces couloirs autrement qu'en tant que fugitif. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque. Teddy vérifia une dernière fois que la voie était libre à l'aide de la carte, avant de pousser les portes. La salle était immense et comprenait plusieurs étages, cependant presque toutes les étagères étaient vides :

- Ils ont dut les bruler, expliqua Teddy.

Ils se répartirent dans les différents rayonnages à la recherche d'ouvrages pouvant leur être utile. Il ne restait pas grand chose mais ils parvinrent à récupérer quelques livres intéressant une fois cela fait, ils quittèrent la pièce en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois devant Teddy les laissa :

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ne bougez pas d'ici ça pourrait être dangereux. Albus je te confie la carte au cas ou un traqueur aurait la subite envie de venir voir ce qui se passe derrière la grosse dame.

- Très bien on fera attention, promit il.

- Si il y a un problème on se retrouve derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. »

Ils acquiescèrent avant de pénétrer dans ce qui était la salle commune des Gryffondor. La pièce était presque entièrement vide il ne restait que quelques fauteuils ainsi que des papiers jonchant le sol. Albus regarda la pièce l'imaginant encore pleine de vie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même saccagé l'endroit dégageait une chaleur qu'aucune magie ne pouvait altérer. Les deux adolescents flânèrent dans les différentes pièces. Appréciant chaque objet restant. Lily retrouva une carte chocogrenouille qu'en fourra bien vite dans son sac. Albus, lui, retrouva un scrutoscope caché sous un des lits, une de ces petites toupies tournant et sifflant lorsqu'un ennemi approchait. Il le glissa dans sa poche avant de descendre retrouver sa sœur. Ils se rendirent vite à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait rien de bien utile ici. Albus mourrait d'envie de sortir et de découvrir le reste du château, une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Il hésita mais la tentation était trop forte, sa sœur se fit une joie de l'accompagner « Avec la carte on ne risque rien » pensa t'il. Ils partirent donc tout deux en vadrouille.

Tout était fabuleux, chaque partie de cet immense château faisait rêver. Ils évitèrent soigneusement la grande salle qui était remplie d'ennemi, mais descendirent vers les cachots. Ils ne purent pénétrer chez les serpentard ne connaissant pas le mot de passe mais ils se contentèrent de regarder avec attention chaque cachot à la recherche d'un nouveau brin d'histoire pouvant les éclairer sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas connu. Ils continuaient d'avancer quand un fantôme apparut :

« Bien le bonjour jeunes compagnons, lança t'il avec bonne humeur.

- Euh, bonjour, risqua Lily.

- Vous êtes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête n'est ce pas. Demanda Albus tout excité de cette rencontre.

- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu quoi que vous me rappelez bien quelqu'un.

- Je m'appelle Albus et voici ma sœur Lily nous sommes les deux plus jeunes enfants de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

- Diable que ne l'ai je deviné plus tôt, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Mais vous ne devriez pas rester ici. C'est trop dangereux même si je dois admettre être heureux de voir d'autres visages que ceux de ces insupportables traqueurs. Ils me répugnent ceux là. Quelles heures sombres pour la magie. Je regrette le temps où Poudlard était encore plein de vie et chaleureux. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que les traqueurs accompagné de leurs humeurs. Voyez à quoi j'en suis réduit, les cachots. Je ne me risque plus à me balader dans le château, je préfère en savoir le moins possible sur ce qu'il se trame ici de peur de déprimer encore plus. Heureusement que la jeune demoiselle de la quatre est là pour me tenir compagnie.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent sans comprendre :

- Que voulez vous dire par là, risqua Albus.

- Venez avec moi je vais vous la présenter cela lui fera sans doute plaisir de voir des visages amicaux.

Ils le suivirent inquiets mais curieux. Le fantôme s'immobilisa devant une des cellules :

- Mademoiselle Méora?

- Oui, répondit une douce voix.

- Laissez moi vous présenter Mr Albus et Mademoiselle Lily.

Ils s'approchèrent perplexes. Et furent subjugués par ce qu'ils virent. Une splendide jeune femme se trouvait là, de longs cheveux argent tombaient délicatement sur ses frêles épaules, elle avait le teint pale et de splendides yeux clairs. Elle était d'une beauté renversante, à couper le souffle si bien qu'ils en restèrent bouche bée :

- Je suis enchantée, annonça la sublime créature.

- Nous aussi, balbutia Lily.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de Vélane et je dois dire que ce que j'en ai entendu est confirmé.

- Vélane ? Questionna Lily.

- C'est une créature d'une grande beauté ayant une voix enchanteresses. Tu ne te souviens pas des matchs de Quiddich ? C'était les mascottes des Bulgares.

- C'est exact, confirma la jeune femme, malheureusement j'ai été capturée par des traqueurs et ne sachant que faire de moi pour l'instant ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de m'emprisonner entre ces murs.

- La pauvre jeune fille n'a que moi pour compagnie, ce monde est vraiment tombé bien bas. Ajouta le fantôme outré.

- Nous allons vous libérer, s'exclama Albus.

Lily lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans un coin, priant la vélane de bien vouloir les excuser un instant :

- Tu es fou, on ne peut pas la libérer, imagine qu'elle soit dangereuse, elle est bien ici pour une raison.

- Si les traqueurs l'ont enfermé c'est qu'elle est de notre coté, et on ne peut décemment pas laisser une innocente aux mains de ces rustres.

- Albus tu as perdu l'esprit, on ne peut pas courir ce risque. Si ils remarquent qu'elle a disparut ils sauront qu'on peut s'introduire dans Poudlard, ou pire ils nous trouverons avant qu'on ait le temps de fuir.

- Je prend le risque je n'abandonnerai jamais une personne innocente. Personne ne mérite de rester seul ici. Et les vélanes sont connues pour leur pureté jamais elles ne pactiseraient avec les traqueurs.

- Fais comme bon te semble mais sache que je ne cautionne pas tes décisions et que c'est ta responsabilité je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être capturée pour tes frasques.

Sur ces mots la jeune fille s'éloigna :

- Je vais à la sorcière borgne rejoints moi quand tu auras fini ta besogne monsieur le héro. »

Albus s'en retourna à la cellule et libéra la jeune femme à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle le remercia de tout cœur, salua une dernière fois son compagnon de cellule avant de le suivre pour aller rejoindre les autres. Albus était perdu il ne savait pas si il avait prit une bonne ou une mauvaise décision en libérant cette créature, mais en son âme et conscience il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser dans ce cachot. Il s'en serait voulu tôt ou tard. Il essaya donc de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix tout en gravissant les marches en colimaçon quatre à quatre. Espérant rattraper sa sœur, qui était partie sans carte ni protection d'aucune sorte. Ils la retrouvèrent finalement à l'endroit prévu. Lupin n'était pas encore là, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était parti. Albus regarda consciencieusement la carte cherchant l'étiquette portant le nom de leur ami. Ils le retrouvèrent dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage. Il était sur le chemin du retour.

**Teddy :**

Il savait qu'il avait tord de laisser ses amis derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas leur faire prendre de risque d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas ses facultés de métamorphomage. Il préféra donc les laisser dans la salle des gryffondor, les pensant en sureté. Il avait repéré préalablement sur la carte que la plupart des traqueurs se trouvaient dans la grande salle. Il se résolut donc à les y rejoindre. Il avait également prit le temps d'analyser le visage d'un des traqueurs qu'il avait croisé à l'un des étages supérieurs pour prendre sa forme et passer inaperçu. Une fois son visage transformé il sortit de son sac une redingote noire qu'il enfila à la hâte avant de se diriger, d'un pas qu'il voulait le plus assuré possible, vers la grande salle. Il entra en essayant d'être le plus discret possible et s'assit à la suite des autres traqueurs :

« Nott, te voilà je pensais que tu ne devais pas venir, susurra son voisin.

- J'ai changé d'avis, mentit il.

- Tu es en retard, mais tu as de la chance Greyback n'a pas encore commencé. »

Le nom qu'il venait d'entendre résonnait dans ses oreilles. Un flux de colère commença à se rependre en lui, s'insinuant dans ses veines. Mais il parvint à se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer et surtout pas par un changement inopiné de couleur de cheveux. Il parvint donc, non sans difficulté, à ravaler le flot de haine qui essayait de s'emparer de lui. Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle lorsque Fenrir Greyback s'avança. C'était en effet un ancien mangemort et l'un des plus violents. Il était entre autre responsable de la mort de son père Remus Lupin. Et normalement il devrait être entrain de purger sa peine dans la prison d'Azkaban. Teddy respira un grand coup pour garder son calme face à l'assassin de son père. Greyback devait maintenant approcher de la cinquantaine, cependant étant un loup garou il avait conservé sa musculature et son air bestial, seul ses cheveux parsemés de blanc trahissait son âge. Teddy ne doutait pas qu'il avait également gardé son extrême violence ainsi que sa force. Greyback regarda attentivement l'assistance avant de commencer :

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer mes amis, rugit il. Notre taupe au ministère moldus nous a confié de précieuses informations, concernant la régulation des traqueurs par les moldus. Nous pouvons donc aisément les devancer dans leur projet d'extermination.

Extermination, qu'est ce que cela signifiait, Teddy ne savait quoi en penser.

- Pour ce qui est de l'élevage, cela avance bien et ils seront bientôt près à passer à l'attaque le moment venu. Les traqueurs du chemin de traverse ont réussit à soudoyer les moldus et ont donc une large marge de manœuvre pour continuer à rassembler des adeptes. Nous avons également appris que le cas Lovegood est définitivement réglé. Les moldus ne savent rien de ce rapt c'est donc un franc succès et nous espérons obtenir des informations dans les jours qui arrivent. Il faut cependant rester vigilent, les moldus sont sur nos talons et commencent à se méfier de nous. La réorganisation de l'ancien ministère de la magie est encore gardée secrète pour le moment. Je ne serais trop vous conseiller de rester le plus silencieux possible sur ce qui se passe, surtout lorsque vous sortez de Poudlard, ces immondes êtres ont des espions partout. Pour ce qui est des derniers rebelles, nous avons commencé à envoyer des factions chez les anciens sorciers que nous avons retrouvés. Pour les autres nos alliés cherchent toujours. »

Les détraqueurs, pensa directement Teddy, ils se servent donc de ces créatures pour soutirer des informations sur les anciens sorciers reconvertis. Il n'osait pas imaginer les traitements que devaient subir les sorciers enfermés pour les forcer à livrer leurs amis. Les traqueurs essayaient donc de doubler les moldus en multipliant leurs effectifs derrière le dos des moldus afin de renverser le pouvoir. Mais que signifiaient donc ces « élevages ». Et de quel plan d'extermination faisait il référence. Il fallait tirer tout cela au clair et le plus vite possible, car à en juger par ses dires ils progressent vite. Cependant même si ils réussissent à faire quelques adeptes de plus jamais ils ne seront assez nombreux contre les moldus et leurs nouvelles armes anti magie. Ils doivent bien avoir une arme secrète ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche pour parer les défenses moldus. Tout cela sentait vraiment mauvais. Greyback fut interrompu. Les portes de la grande salle venaient de s'ouvrir et un des traqueurs entra précipitamment. Il courût vers l'ancien mangemort une missive à la main. Il lui murmura quelques paroles inaudibles de la place de Lupin. Mais à en juger par la mine réjouie du monstre cela semblait une mauvaise nouvelle pour eux :

« Dolohov m'informe d'une prise sur le chemin de traverse, trois adolescents viennent de pénétrer chez Ollivander.

Toute l'assistance fut prise d'un fou rire :

- Espérons que notre Acromantula nous en gardera un pour l'interroger. S'exclama joyeusement l'un des hommes. »

Le visage de Teddy se décomposa. Il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps ses émotions il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce sous le regard interloqué de son voisin. Personne ne fit attentions à lui, tous occupés par leur hilarité. Une fois dehors, il se précipita dans un coin pour laisser exploser sa colère. Son visage reprit sa forme initiale et ses cheveux se colorèrent d'un violet puissant. Il essaya de se calmer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que ses amis s'en sorte et se promit d'aller les aider. Une fois son calme légendaire revenu, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune des gryffondor. Ils leurs faillaient partir dans les plus bref délai. Il s'apprêtait à monter les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la salle commune lorsque deux traqueurs arrivèrent. Teddy changea de forme rapidement :

« Salut Nott, lancèrent ils à son intention.

Il leur fit un bref signe de tête :

- Tu ne t'occupes pas de tes petits protégés aujourd'hui ? Questionna l'un.

- Je les rejoins dans quelques minutes, je tenais juste à écouter la réunion et il fallait que je passe récupérer quelques affaires.

- Très bien, en tout cas on échange de place quand tu veux je me suis encore fait mordre par une de ces saloperies. »

Teddy se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse. Les deux autres poursuivirent leur route. « Mordre ? » pensa Lupin, à en juger par l'état de leurs chaussures ils revenaient de la forêt à coup sur. Teddy hésita, il savait que quelque chose d'important se tramait ici mais il ne savait pas encore exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Deux options s'offraient à lui, soit il courrait rejoindre les autres pour aller sauver James, Rose et Hugo. Soit il allait essayer d'éclaircir le mystère. Les trois adolescents avaient déjà été repérés, dans tout les cas ils seraient capturés par les traqueurs. Il ne préférait pas imaginer l'autre option. Et même en faisant au plus vite ils n'arriveraient au chemin de traverse que d'ici plus de trois heures. Les possibilités étaient réduites, cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses amis. Mais la logique l'emporta, il devait découvrir ce qui se passait ici. Il se résolut donc à se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il avait confiance en James, Rose et Hugo, ils pouvaient surmonter cette épreuve. Il devait s'en tenir au plan, éclaircir ce mystère. Une fois dehors il descendit précipitamment la colline vers l'ancienne maison d'Hagrid, qui avait disparut depuis la fermeture de l'école. La maison était à l'abandon ainsi que le terrain qui l'entourait, cela fut un nouveau pincement au cœur pour lui qui se souvenait encore de l'époque où elle était habitée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il parvint à atteindre l'entrée du bois. Il pénétra dans l'épaisse forêt à contre cœur. Il avait toujours détesté cet endroit, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber une fois à l'intérieur. Il essaya de pister les pas des traqueurs pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le lieu où se passait « l'élevage ». Mais il eut tout de même beaucoup de mal à trouver. Il tourna en rond pendant un bon moment avant de percevoir des bruits intriguant. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de ce vacarme qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Au bout d'un certain temps il trouva finalement la source de ce tintamarre. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui se passait son corps se liquéfia. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre horreur et admiration. Il resta accroupit ici un certain temps avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits ainsi que le contrôle de son corps. Une fois cela fait il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait en direction de l'école. Il ne savait par quel miracle ses jambes réussissaient encore à le porter. Il était encore tout tremblant lorsqu'il franchit de nouveau l'enceinte du château. Il essaya de contrôler le flot de pensées qui s'écoulait dans sa tête. Et de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit avant de retrouver ses compagnons, l'heure était grave mais pour l'instant le plus important était d'aller libérer leurs amis sur le chemin de traverse. Il arriva rapidement près de la statue et fut soulagé d'y retrouver Albus, Lily et :

« Qui est ce ? Demanda t'il en reprenant son souffle.

- On t'expliquera sur le chemin du retour, Teddy, il faut se dépêcher de rentrer sinon on ne sera jamais de retour avant le couvre feu.

- On ne rentre pas tout de suite, expliqua t'il. James, Rose et Hugo ont des ennuis nous devons aller les récupérer immédiatement.

- Quels sortes d'ennuis? Demanda Lily inquiète.

- Je vous expliquerai sur le chemin, mieux vaut ne pas trainer ici plus longtemps. »

Sur ces mots, tous s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans le passage secret.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, dans le prochain nous retrouverons, James, Rose et Hugo. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci encore d'avoir prit la peine de lire ce chapitre. Rendez vous très bientot pour la suite :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Nous allons retrouver nos amis James, Hugo et Rose.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de me suivre et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. :)**

**Merci encore pour votre soutient qui me pousse à continuer cette histoire et à la mener à terme.**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. **

**Je publierai la suite très bientôt.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

James n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation aussi critique. Ils étaient tout trois emprisonnés dans une des chambres fortes de Gringotts. Hugo était auprès de sa sœur, il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis l'accident. Elle ne c'était pas réveillé et à en juger par son teint blafard son état empirait. James ne s'inquiétait pas uniquement de l'état critique de sa cousine mais aussi de leur situation. Il s'en voulait d'avoir entrainé ses cousins, et endossait l'entière responsabilité de leurs problèmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait mais il avait peur et il savait que cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient là mais cela lui semblait des heures. Il faisait une chaleur asphyxiante, et de grosses gouttes perlaient sur son front. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche, toujours concentré, à la recherche d'une solution pour s'en sortir.

Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cliquetis retentit clairement. Il releva la tête en une fraction de seconde et put voir les différents mécanismes, de la porte, s'ouvrirent. Les traqueurs ayant confisqué leurs baguettes, il se saisit de la première chose se trouvant à proximité, qui se trouvait être un gros caillou. Il se prépara à la confrontation. Lorsque la porte coulissa. Il retint son souffle s'attendant au pire. Pourtant il n'y avait pas trace de traqueur. Ni d'aucune créature. L'entrée était vide. Il pensa directement à un piège et se releva précautionneusement, toujours sa pierre à la main avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la porte.

Hugo n'avait pas réagit, il était obnubilé par sa sœur toujours évanouie. James les dépassa lui intimant de ne pas faire de bruit et s'avança vers la porte. Une fois devant il scruta rapidement de chaque coté s'attendant à recevoir un sort à tout moment. Cependant il n'y avait rien ni personne. Il fut tellement ahurit que la pierre lui tomba des mains, réveillant Hugo de son état second. Celui ci se leva à son tour et alla retrouver son cousin dehors :

« Comment t'as fait ? Demanda t'il impressionné des capacités de James.

- Bah rien, la porte c'est ouverte toute seule.

- Ca ne sent pas bon tout ça.

- Je sais mais on ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, même si c'est un piège au moins on aura essayé. »

Hugo acquiesça, avant d'aller récupérer sa sœur. Il la porta sur ses épaules en direction du wagonnet qui s'était arrêté juste en face de leur cellule. Il la déposa doucement avant de monter à son tour à la suite de son cousin. Une fois tous à bord, James actionna un des levier. Sans succès. Il fit encore deux ou trois tentatives avant de finalement réussir à faire avancer le wagon. Beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs. Le chariot filait sur les rails à une allure folle. Il se cramponna du mieux qu'il put espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêter. Ni une ni deux, le wagon s'arrêta dans une violente secousse qui faillit le faire passer par dessus bord. Il se retint de justesse avant de lancer un long soupir de soulagement :

« Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête »

Lança t'il à l'intension de Hugo qui arborait un teint verdâtre. Rose était toujours endormie et ne s'était rendue compte de rien, ce qui était en somme, plutôt une bonne chose. Ils descendirent tant bien que mal les jambes encore flageolantes. Avant de se diriger vers une grande porte qui s'offrait devant eux. S'attendant à la trouver verrouillée, James retint un cri de stupeur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sous ses yeux. Il pénétra dans la pièce à tâtons suivit par son cousin toujours avec Rose dans les bras. A l'intérieur se trouvait tous les objets confisqués par les traqueurs, sur des étagères s'entassait, baguettes, potions, livres et même des balais en excellent état. Hugo faillit lâcher sa sœur de surprise. Leurs yeux brillaient de concert face à ce spectacle. James se saisit de toutes les baguettes, en donna une à son cousin avant de toutes les ranger dans le sac magique qu'il venait de retrouver. Il fit de même avec tout ce qu'il trouva, avant de ressortir triomphant et heureux. Ils s'apprêtaient à remonter dans le chariot fou quand Hugo entendit un susurrement :

« Pas par là, venez par ici »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers James qui avait les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi avait entendu. Il se retourna essayant de repérer l'endroit d'où venait la voix. James se rapprochait de plus en plus des parois quand soudain un homme encapuchonné apparut devant lui. Il fut si surprit par cette apparition qu'il se laissa tomber à la renverse. L'homme en noir se précipita pour l'aider à se relever :

« N'ayez pas peur, je suis là pour vous aider.

- Qui es tu ? Lança Hugo perplexe.

- Un ami, faites moi confiance. Jamais vous ne pourrez sortir d'ici sans mon aide. »

James se releva, arborant un regard accusateur et méfiant, cependant il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit donc un signe de tête à Hugo lui indiquant qu'ils allaient le suivre. Ils lui emboitèrent le pas à contre cœur. Il les fit passer par des escaliers secrets qui débouchaient finalement dans l'une des salles de Gringotts. L'inconnu leur fit signe que la voie était libre avant de les faire entrer dans une des pièces contiguës. Une fois à l'intérieur l'étranger verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Il indiqua un sofa contre le mur pour que Hugo puisse y déposer sa sœur. Une fois qu'elle fut allongée il se releva vers l'inconnu. Celui ci enleva sa cape noire, laissant découvrir son visage fin ainsi que de court cheveux bruns, accompagnés d'un regard perçant couronné de splendides yeux verts. Il était grand, élancé, arborant également une musculature puissante et bien dessinée. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un des placards présents dans la pièce et se mit à le fouiller frénétiquement. James et Hugo se regardèrent sans comprendre. Au bout d'une recherche acharnée de la part de leur hôte, celui ci se releva avec un air triomphant :

« Ah Ah, j'ai trouvé. Dit il fièrement comme si tous savaient parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il se dirigea vers Rose mais Hugo lui barra la route.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, on peut savoir ? Je ne vais pas te laisser mener tes petites expériences sur ma sœur sans rien dire.

L'inconnu lui lança un regard moqueur, avant de brandir une fiole remplit d'un liquide clair :

- Qu'est ce… Commerça Hugo avant d'être coupé.

- C'est un contre poison composé de racine de bézoard. L'un des seuls remèdes existant pouvant me permettre de sauver ta sœur du poison qui coule en se moment dans ses veines. Bien évidemment je m'excuse d'avance que mes « petites expériences » servent uniquement à sauver la vie de ta sœur.

Hugo ne savait que penser mais si il y avait une petite chance pour que sa sœur s'en sorte il allait la saisir. Il s'écarta donc laissant la place à l'homme brun. Il s'assit prés de la jeune fille et releva délicatement sa tête avant de déboucher la fiole. Il fit doucement couler le liquide entre les lèvres de Rose. Une fois cela accomplit il reboucha la petite bouteille et la donna à Hugo :

- Si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici une demi heure, redonne lui une dose. »

Le jeune garçon était abasourdit. Il réussit tout de même après un certain temps à souffler un léger « merci » à l'attention de l'étranger qui lui sourit :

« Alors vas tu nous dire qui tu es ? Demanda James.

- Non, répondit nonchalamment l'homme.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Si je vous le dis vous ne me feriez pas confiance, hors comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis le seul qui puisse vous aider.

- Pourquoi nous aider, nous sommes des fugitifs, tu risques gros si on te prend à nous aider.

- Je le sais, mais je dois faire ce qui est juste. Je ne cautionne pas les traqueurs même si j'en fais malheureusement parti. J'ai donc décidé de prendre cette situation à mon avantage en aidant les fugitifs à s'enfuir. Cependant les raisons qui me poussent à faire cela sont personnelles et il n'est pas question que j'en parle avec vous. Mon nom restera également caché tant que je n'aurais pas décidé de vous le révéler. Connaissant vos familles je préfères le taire pour le moment. Maintenant que tout est clair il est temps de partir, il serait risqué de rester trop longtemps ici, surtout que les traqueurs ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de votre subite disparition. Nous allons nous diriger vers le toit de là vous pourrez vous servir des balais que vous avez trouvé pour vous enfuir. Oh j'allais oublier…

L'homme se dirigea vers un coffre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il en sortit une étoffe qui leur était familière :

- La cape d'invisibilité. Prononça doucement James.

- Oui j'ai réussi à la récupérer, tachez de ne pas vous la faire prendre cette fois ci. »

Dit il en tendant le tissu à James qui s'en saisit réjouit. Il la rangea dans le sac avant de suivre leur hôte vers le toit de Gringotts. Hugo sortit deux balais et en donna un à son cousin avant de prendre place sur le sien. Il installa Rose devant lui et tacha de l'attacher à son torse à l'aide d'une corde. James se tourna une dernière fois vers l'inconnu :

« Viens avec nous. Lança t'il. Tu as dit toi même que tu ne souhaitiez pas être traqueur, suis nous et tu feras parti des rebelles.

L'homme hésita :

- Je ne peux pas, même si j'en ai envie. Il vaut mieux que je reste ici à aider d'autres fugitifs.

- Tu seras plus utile avec nous.

L'inconnu s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudain la porte donnant sur le toit s'ouvrit laissant place à deux traqueurs :

- Regardes ce que l'on vient de trouver mon cher Jugson, nos petits bâtards égarés. Accompagné de notre ami et bien si on s'attendait à te voir là. Cela fait longtemps que tu nous trahis sale rat. »

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et sortit directement sa baguette, « Expelliarmus » lança t'il. Le premier traqueur fut expulsé par la porte encore ouverte. Le second eut le temps d'esquiver et de sortir à son tour sa propre baguette. Il la leva et s'apprêta à lancer un sort d'endoloris lorsque James répliqua par un « Stupefix » qui le toucha de plein fouet. Les deux traqueurs hors d'atteinte, Hugo commença à s'élever. Il avait apprit à voler avec son oncle George, bien sur sa maitrise n'était pas parfaite mais il se débrouillait bien. James saisit le bras de l'inconnu et le hissa sur le balai avant de s'élever à son tour. Ils filèrent vers le chaudron baveur et le dépassèrent. Derrière eux une alarme retentie, signifiant que les traqueurs n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre. Soudain James aperçût Teddy et Albus qui se précipitaient vers la rue du chaudron baveur. Il demanda à l'inconnu de s'accrocher avant de descendre en piquet dans leur direction. Laissant Hugo prendre de l'avance. Avant de se stabiliser à quelques mètres du sol :

«Nous sommes poursuivit, lança t'il à Teddy, il faut vite rentrer.

Teddy acquiesça, James lui lança le sac qu'il récupéra avant d'en sortir un autre balai qu'il enfourcha :

- Albus prend ce balai et part avec ton frère on se retrouve tous au magasin. Je vais faire diversion. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à James de répliquer que déjà il s'était envolé dans le ciel vers les traqueurs. James fulminait, il ne voulait pas le laisser prendre tous les risques :

« Albus rentre on te rejoint plus tard.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de s'envoler à son tour. James regarda l'homme derrière lui en lui tendant à son tour un balai :

- Tu es prés pour un petit assaut aérien ?

- Tout à fait, ajouta l'inconnu. »

Et tout deux s'envolèrent rejoindre Teddy qui se battait déjà.

Albus rattrapa sans trop de mal Hugo qui n'avait que quelques minutes d'avance. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la librairie où Lily et la vélane Méora attendaient. Ils atterrirent et se réfugièrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. Hugo se précipita dans l'arrière pièce pour allonger sa sœur, qui avait déjà retrouvée quelques couleurs. Albus entra précipitamment :

« Que c'est il passé ? Questionna t'il.

- Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez ollivander. Les traqueurs ont recueillis une acromantula pour protéger les dernières baguettes restantes. James s'est battu avec elle pendant que nous sommes entrés dans le nid pour récupérer les baguettes malheureusement Rose s'est faite surprendre par une des araignées qui l'a piquée. Par chance l'homme qui nous a aidé à nous échapper avait le contre poison, elle est tirée d'affaire.

- L'homme qui était avec mon frère c'est lui qui vous a sauvé ?

- Oui, il a rejoint notre cause. En parlant de ça qui est cette superbe jeune femme dans l'autre pièce ?

- Une vélane que nous avons retrouvée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Longue histoire.»

Il parut surprit mais se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Soudain un long râle se fit entendre. Rose venait de s'éveiller :

« Où suis-je que c'est il passé ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

Hugo eut un soupir de soulagement et un grand sourire béat se dessina sur son visage :

- Tout va bien on est à la librairie, tu es hors de danger.

- Où est James ?

- Il est encore dehors avec Teddy, il y a eut quelques complications après les araignées mais je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux. J'ai eut si peur pour toi. Ajouta t'il en serrant sa sœur contre lui. Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu groggy mais ça va j'ai connu pire. Dit elle en souriant à son tour. Je suis si heureuse que l'on soit enfin en sécurité.

Elle s'étira copieusement avant de se relever :

- Oh Albus tu es là aussi, alors Poudlard ?

- On vous racontera tout plus tard lorsque Teddy et James seront de retour. En espérant qu'ils ne seront pas trop long car nous avons déjà dépassé le couvre feu. Mon père va être furax. »

Hugo et Rose se regardèrent à leur tour, eux aussi n'allaient pas être accueillis chaleureusement :

« Ca c'est sur mon garçon. »

Lança une voix bien familière dans leurs dos. Albus fit la grimace et se retourna. Devant lui se tenait son père ainsi que son oncle Ron, tout deux bras croisés :

« Je crois que vous nous devez des explications jeunes gens. »

James venait de déséquilibrer un des traqueurs qui tomba dans le vide. Ils arrivaient toujours plus nombreux jamais ils ne pourrait tous les combattre. Teddy arriva lui aussi accompagné de l'inconnu :

« On se sépare, on se retrouve au point de rencontre six. Une fois là descendez de balai et attendez moi sous la cape. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, James expliqua au nouvel arrivant où se situait l'endroit avant de tous se séparer. Il faisait presque nuit et les hélicoptères commençaient à affluer eux aussi. De gros nuages gris arrivèrent et le tonnerre retentit. James accéléra, les gouttes commencèrent à tomber, l'aveuglant à moitié. Il ne ralentit pas l'allure et se posa à l'endroit prévu. Il fut rapidement rejoint par l'inconnu qui arriva par l'est. Ils se cachèrent tout deux sous la cape pendant que des hélicoptères fouillaient la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une fois que cela se fut calmé Teddy arriva à son tour. Il se posa doucement, scrutant la rue à leur recherche. James lui fit signe de les rejoindre et tout trois prirent la direction de la boutique. Une fois devant, James enleva la cape et la rangea de nouveau dans le sac. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsque Teddy le retint. Lui indiquant une voiture garée devant. James reconnut immédiatement celle de son père :

« Putain, lança t'il.

- Donne lui la cape, dit Teddy en montrant l'inconnu, il ne serait pas bon d'être vu en compagnie d'un traqueur devant tes parents.

James obéit sans discuter :

- Restes caché dehors pour le moment je viendrai te chercher quand ça se sera calmé.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d'enfiler de nouveau l'étoffe :

- Allons y. »

James respira profondément avant de rentrer dans la boutique. A l'intérieur il trouva son père et Ron. Tous les autres étaient là eux aussi, Albus avait les lèvres pincées. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais fut devancé par son père :

« Vous voilà enfin, on peut savoir où vous étiez à cette heure ?

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton mais on sentait dans son timbre de voix une profonde colère :

- On est allé prendre l'air avec Teddy. Ajouta James d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré.

- Arrêtes de me mentir jeune homme.

Harry prit une télécommande et alluma la télé. C'était les informations, et on pouvait voir deux jeunes personnes sur des balais entrains de fuir. James reconnu ses cheveux flamboyant et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La présentatrice continuait de parler :

- Voici les images que les hélicoptères de patrouille ont put récupérer des fugitifs accusés de vol et tentative de meurtre. C'était des criminels très recherchés, heureusement nous venons d'apprendre qu'ils ont été abattus par nos courageux soldats, pendant qu'ils tentaient de prendre la fuite.

Des images trafiquées continuaient de s'afficher pendant qu'elle parlait. On pouvait voir un jeune garçon de dos avec des cheveux roux entrain de se faire fusiller par un soldat :

- Nous vous annonçons donc que la situation est maintenant maitrisée et l'affaire close. Dieu protège d'Angleterre. Conclut elle.

Harry éteignit le poste sans ciller, toujours un regard accusateur posé sur son fils ainé :

- Papa je… commença t'il avant d'être coupé par son père.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu viens de mettre en danger toute notre famille. Une chance qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître ton visage. Tu as faillit nous faire tous tuer pour jouer les héro ridicule. Tu n'as aucune excuse et en plus tu entraines ta sœur et ton frère dans ton soit disant combat. Il faut que cela cesse immédiatement, à partir de maintenant vous êtes tous consignés à la maison, plus de sortie, plus de privilège. Quand à toi Teddy, jamais tu n'aurais dut l'encourager. Je ne veux plus aucun contact entre vous c'est clair. Jusqu'à ce que cela se calme et que tu ais prit le temps de mesurer l'ampleur de tes actes.

James baissa la tête, il sentit la colère monter en lui comme un poison s'insinuant dans ses veines, il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire mais c'était plus fort que lui :

- C'est toi qui es ridicule, tu penses faire le bon choix en vivant comme un moldus mais tu te trompes, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te cacher et prier pour que l'orage passe. Tu étais peut être un héro autrefois mais aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'un lâche. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas rester devant toutes ces injustices sans rien faire. Jamais je ne me laisserai contrôler sans me battre. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il se trame pour tous nous détruire, tu penses protéger ta famille mais en fait tu creuses toi même notre tombe. C'est à toi de nous protéger mais tu ne fais que te voiler là face, et tu me laisses la responsabilité de sauver notre famille. Et après tu oses encore m'engueuler. Se serait à nous tous de vous engueuler mais certainement pas toi.

Il se tut, ravalant le flot de parole qu'il brulait encore de prononcer. Son père s'avança près de lui et lui décolla une gifle. James ne broncha pas se contentant seulement de lancer un regard noir vers l'homme en face de lui. Un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il idolâtrait son père le pensant fort et courageux, aujourd'hui devant lui ne restait qu'un étranger qu'il n'avait aucune envie de connaître :

- Rentrons tous nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir lorsque Teddy les retint :

- Harry ce n'est pas de la faute de James, c'est la mienne, c'est moi qui l'ai entrainé. Ne sois pas trop dur envers lui, il n'y est pour rien. »

Harry lui lança un regard accusateur mais ne dit rien il sortit à son tour et monta dans sa voiture. Tous partirent laissant Lupin seul avec la vélane.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me le signaler en tout cas.**

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de le lire. Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite. En espèrent que vous serez toujours au rendez vous.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et désolé pour ce petit passage à vide,**

**Mais voici enfin la suite, je vous remercie encore pour votre soutient et vos encouragements, j'espère de tout cœur que l'attente n'aura pas refroidit votre envie de lire la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite un excellente lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient tous enfermés. Les uniques moments où ils pouvaient sortir se résumaient au trajet maison lycée pour Lily et maison université pour Albus et James. Et encore ces trajets étaient contrôlés. Le reste du temps ils restaient enfermé chez eux. Les journées étaient d'une lenteur extrême. L'ennui prenait le pas sur la soif d'aventure. Ils rentraient à leur tour dans la longue et morne routine de la vie quotidienne qu'ils avaient tenté de fuir. Leur sort était partagé par leurs cousins eux aussi consignés à la maison.

Les quelques objets moldus utiles qu'ils possédaient, tel que l'ordinateur ou le téléphone portable, avaient été confisqués pour une durée indéterminée. James fulminait dans son coin depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eut avec son père, il se sentait inutile et cela lui ruinait le moral. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à la fac il passait son temps à faire les quatre cent pas dans la maison tel un fantôme.

Albus lui restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre à tourner et retourner les évènements dans sa tête, il passait également de longues heures à contempler le monde par sa fenêtre. Et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'on se rend vraiment compte de la valeur des choses quand on les perd. Il regrettait sa liberté, ses après midi avec Teddy et James, les réunions dans la maison caché, les plans astucieux de ses amis. Ses aventures semblaient déjà terminées alors qu'elles venaient juste de vraiment commencer.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à remplir des carnets d'idées fumeuses pouvant lui permettre de sortir, tout plutôt que de penser qu'il lui fallait rester ici encore un long moment. Lily, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper, elle avait même prit le temps de lire l'histoire que sa mère était entrain d'écrire, c'est dire si elle s'ennuyait.

James et Harry ne se parlaient plus et l'ambiance en avait prit un sacré coup. Les repas étaient composés d'un long silence lourd, et d'une tension palpable. Ginny avait pourtant essayé de mettre un peu de gaité dans les conversations mais très rapidement cela retombait. Ils se contentaient tous d'échanger quelques mots sur leurs journées qui n'avaient jamais rien d'intéressantes avant de retourner à leur ennui mortel.

Le mois d'octobre arrivait à sa fin, cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines que la situation restait inchangée. Halloween approchait ainsi que le week end, Molly et Arthur les avaient tous invités à venir déjeuner le dimanche midi. Habituellement c'était toujours un plaisir d'aller chez leur grand parent cependant avec cette ambiance c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Ils partirent tous contraint et forcé chez les Weasley. Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, Albus regardait pensif par la fenêtre les champs se dessiner, il reconnut rapidement le chemin de terre menant au terrier. L'immense maison commença à apparaître au loin, elle était toujours aussi penchée mais respirait toujours la chaleur et la joie.

La voiture de Ron était déjà là. Harry se gara à côté dans un crissement de pneus. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la bâtisse, Rose accueillit ses cousins en leur sautant au cou. Hugo était assit devant la télé le regard inexpressif, lui aussi devait en avoir assez de cette situation. Il se contenta d'un bref signe de la main en guise de salut. Molly serra copieusement ses petits enfants, s'extasiant devant chacun d'eux et prenant soin de leurs demander comment ils allaient. Aucun ne parla de leurs mésaventures se contentant simplement d'affirmer que ça allait d'un air faussement guilleret. Les adultes étaient déjà en pleine conversation et il suffisait de voir la mine de Ginny pour deviner aisément de quoi ils étaient en train de discuter. Hermione avait les sourcils froncés et montra d'un doigt accusateur son fils toujours affalé.

Albus n'y prêta pas attention et alla retrouver tous les autres sur le canapé :

« C'est un enfer cette situation, nous ne pouvons plus bouger un orteil sans que nos parents soient là pour nous fliquer. Expliqua Rose, désabusée.

- C'est bien pareil de notre côté, ajouta Lily d'un air morne.

Rose fit un signe à ses cousins leur intimant de se rapprocher :

- J'ai tout de même réussit à avoir des nouvelles de Teddy. Il est dans la maison avec l'étranger et la Vélane. Il nous propose de se retrouver le soir d'halloween.

- C'est impossible jamais nos parents ne nous laisseront sortir sans raison valable. Ajouta Albus.

- Surtout pas moi, se lamenta James, papa me considère comme la mauvaise influence maintenant.

- De notre côté c'est pareil, on serait en prison se serait pareil.

- En tout cas il est hors de question que je reste enfermé une semaine de plus alors que Teddy et les autres avance. Je pars les retrouver. Expliqua James.

- Tu es fou.

- Je refuse de rester là les bras croisés. Je sais que je risque gros mais je prends le risque.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Albus.

- Moi aussi, dit Rose.

Et tous se mirent d'accord pour s'enfuir, savant pertinemment ce qu'ils risquaient mais cela leur était égal. Ils préféraient de loin Azkaban à l'enfermement dans leur maison sous la directive de leur parent. Ils planifièrent leur plan avant de finalement passer à table. Molly avait préparé de la nourriture pour un régiment tout entier, le poulet qu'elle avait cuisiné avait la taille d'une autruche. Les parents discutaient entre eux de choses inintéressantes les laissant complètement indifférents. Le déjeuner se passa sans embûche et rapidement tous reprirent le chemin de la maison.

James était sur de lui, tout était calculé pour leur fuite. Une confiance qu'il pensait disparue depuis son enfermement venait de refaire surface, plus forte que jamais. Rien de pourraient les arrêter ni les éloigner de leur quête. Le lendemain à la même heure il ne serait plus ici. Il ne pouvait cependant cacher sa tristesse, il souffrait de devoir arriver à de telles extrémités avec ses parents. Il tenait à eux plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il était le plus âgé et devait porter ses frères et sœurs.

C'était un poids très lourd et fatiguant mais ils souhaitaient plus que tout les protéger, et il savait que ses parents ne se rendaient pas compte de la réalité du monde. C'était donc à sa charge de s'occuper d'eux. Bien entendu Albus et Lily était courageux mais aussi fragiles. Tout ceci lui pesait sur les épaules, lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer sur ses parents, il leur en voulait de ne pas comprendre, de ne même pas essayer de savoir pourquoi. De le laisser tout assumer, sans l'alléger de son fardeau. Pourtant il les aimait plus de raison, et aucune colère ne pouvait altérer cela.

James se laissa tomber sur le lit, son regard vagabonda sur le plafond, il essaya de se remémorer son ancienne vie insouciante loin de tous ces problèmes. Le doux visage d'Anna empli ses yeux. James essaya de chasser ses mauvaises pensées mais rien n'y faisait le splendide visage de la jeune fille ne quittait plus sa vision. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur rencontre, lors du cours de potion, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois. Ce fut comme un coup dans la poitrine, dés lors il savait qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle pour le restant de sa vie. Les six merveilleuses années passées ensemble lui semblaient loin mais pourtant restaient toujours présentes dans son esprit. Tous ces bons moments, ses sourires, ses bras, son regard, son amour avant que tout ceci lui soit finalement arraché.

Il se remémora la tristesse, l'insupportable douleur qui le brisa en mille morceaux, lorsqu'en allant retrouver Teddy celui ci lui lança un regard plein de sens et de remord. Elle avait été prise elle aussi, on l'avait emporté loin de lui et de son amour. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il su qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il se promit de la libérer et de la venger pour toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dut subir. Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné. Malheureusement aucune volonté de pu la sauver et c'est anéanti qu'il apprit sa mort.

Il s'en voulait, il aurait pu la sauver, mais il changea tout ce chagrin en colère et en haine. Cela remontait déjà à trois ans, pourtant son visage hantait toujours ses rêves et son esprit. Il ne lui restait d'Anna que quelques photos qu'il évitait le plus souvent de regarder. Malgré cela il en conservait toujours une dans sa poche, c'était sa façon de l'avoir tout le temps avec lui et de ne jamais l'oublier. Par moment cette image lui semblait plus lourde et des fois il ne la sentait presque plus, ses émotions contrôlaient ses sensations sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui commençaient à naitre dans ses yeux, pour elle il allait continuer le combat même si la fin devait en être funeste.

James se releva doucement de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, l'air frais de la nuit empli ses poumons et sécha ses larmes ne laissant plus que de légères trainées de sels sur son visage. Son regard se perdit dans l'infini du ciel. A l'horizon on percevait les lumières des hélicoptères continuant leur besogne, mais il n'y prêtait même plus attention, préférant de loin la contemplation des étoiles qu'on pouvait admirer sans peine par ce temps dégagé. Au fond de lui il s'imaginait qu'elle était là et qu'elle le regardait, était elle fière de lui ? James en était certain. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres « je n'abandonnerai pas » se promit il intérieurement. Ses mots résonnèrent dans tout son corps, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de paix et d'apaisement. Enfin il allait de nouveau agir, laissant ses semaines d'enfermement et d'inefficacité derrière lui.

James s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre habité par une quiétude qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois, il était de nouveau sur de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'assoupit sans s'en apercevoir. Cette nuit il dormirait en paix.

Le jour se leva peu à peu, éclairant la chambre d'Albus, ce dernier était déjà éveillé. Lui qui commençait à abandonner l'idée de vivre de nouvelles aventures, voilà que sa soif d'adrénaline venait de se réveiller plus forte que jamais.

Pourtant il avait peur, cette apparente assurance cachait en réalité une panique imperceptible. Une angoisse grandissante de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Il se croyait tout puissant, au dessus de tout avec James et Teddy à ses côtés, pourtant la récente capture de son frère l'avait réveillé de son illusion de non risque. Il se rendait maintenant compte des conséquences que pouvaient avoir leurs actions, même si celles ci étaient justes. Il voulait paraître fort comme James et astucieux comme Teddy, mais en son fort intérieur il n'était encore qu'un enfant apeuré et tremblant.

Albus essaya de calmer le flot d'émotions qui commerçaient à emplir son cerveau. Il respira un grand coup avant de se lever, il s'en voulait d'être ainsi, d'avoir des doutes, de se demander constamment si cela servait vraiment à quelques choses, pourtant il souhaitait de tout son cœur y croire. Il revoyait Lily, toujours joyeuse et brave ne se posant pas de question et sachant ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour elle tout cela avait du sens, qu'importe les risques, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui était si indécis, il se surprenait lui même à douter de ses choix et actions, avait il vraiment sa place parmi eux ? Albus n'avaient pas les raisons de James ou Teddy pour continuer le combat, il n'avait pas d'histoire pouvant le pousser à continuer, et il n'avait pas hérité de la volonté de Lily. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en trop dans toute cette troupe.

Il essaya de ravaler ses tourments en se préparant, Lily était déjà réveillée il percevait le doux bruit de ses pas saccadées, il l'imaginait déjà surexcitée de la journée à venir. Elle était encore tellement innocente et pure, méritait elle vraiment de subir ces missions périlleuses pouvant lui couter la vie ? C'est la tête encore embrumée de doute qu'il se décida à aller déjeuner. Il remit son masque plein de confiance en soi, qu'il s'était forgé au fils des années avant de s'attabler.

Harry tournait et retournait les évènements dans sa tête, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit comme depuis déjà plusieurs jours, son visage était de plus en plus marqué par la fatigue ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses rides. Ginny lui avait de nouveau fait part de sa tristesse de voir ses enfants si malheureux, il ne voyait pourtant pas d'autres solutions pour les protéger d'eux mêmes. Il s'installa à son tour à la table et s'apprêtait à se servir une énième tasse de café quand soudain un bruit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre parvint à ses oreilles.

Sa tasse lui glissa des mains et explosa sur le sol dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Harry se précipita à la fenêtre pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses pensées. Il ferma d'un revers de main les volets, contenant difficilement sa panique. Il ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se réfugier dans la cave :

« Ne posez pas de question, obéissez immédiatement, ordonna t'il devant la mine déconfite de ses enfants.

Il se précipita dans l'escalier et hurla à James et Ginny de descendre, devant le ton de son père, James le rejoignit le plus rapidement possible :

- Prends cette baguette mon fils et cours à la cave retrouver tes frères et sœurs, il faut que tu transplanes, amènes les en sécurité maintenant.

- Je peux t'aider papa.

- Non, hurla t'il, fais ce que je te dis.

James se renfrogna et alla retrouver ses frères et sœurs. Il exécuta les ordres de son père et emmena Albus et Lily en lieu sur. Il eut juste le temps de revenir avant que la barrière antidéplacement se mette en place.

A l'étage il entendit son père et sa mère, tout deux se battaient contre une horde de traqueurs. Son apparition à la télé avait finalement permit son identification.

Il retrouva ses parents et se battit à leur coté. Tout trois savaient que c'était inutile et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tous les battre mais ils ne se rendraient pas sans résistance. Ginny fut la première à tomber à la suite d'un sortilège d'immobilisation, deux traqueurs se dépêchèrent de la faire sortir avant de la faire monter dans un des hélicoptères qui s'envola sur le champ. Harry était fou de rage, jamais James n'avait vu cette expression démente sur son visage, il réussit à faire battre en retraite les traqueurs encore présent dans la maison, la victoire était à porté de main quand soudain deux ombres noires encapuchonnées pénétrèrent à leur tour. Tout se glaça et devint sombre, le néant et la tristesse prenaient le pas sur la lumière. James tomba à la renverse sentant le râle du détraqueur entrain de se nourrir de lui. Il essaya une dernière fois de lutter mais c'était inutile, il sombra à son tour juste après que le visage d'Anna se tordant de douleur soit apparut devant ses yeux. Ils avaient perdu.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite mais se sera moins long que pour ce chapitre je vous le promets merci une nouvelle fois pour votre soutient.**

**A bientot :)**


End file.
